moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raithios Darksun
''Early History Raithios was born on a small island close to Quel'danas but due to the small Islands inhabitants not wanting much to about the goings on outside of the elven kingdom itself, the piece of land is constantly cloaked and hidden. Raithios's family, like most blood elves, were quite prosperous and happy. Being a family that had ties into the military every male was taught how to use every type of melee weapon to its full potential. Sadly this family skill was not one of Raithios's best. He excelled at using swords, shields, and polearms as well as bows, but was an average wielder of other weapons in his families’ standards. With this thought and attitude from his family’s head, he began training to be able to wield magic as well as his combat skills, hoping to compensate for the lack of other weapon skills. Sadly even at this, he was only able to cast minor spells and learn to repel others sent at him. Even with this disadvantage compared to the likes of his older brother and sister, he constantly trained, aiming to match his brother’s nimble skills and accuracy for being a ranger and his sister’s skills as a mage, while also taking time to perfect his family blacksmithing skills. Over the years, while most of his family began to dwindle from going off to war, He was the forcefully appointed caretaker and leader of the small town his family came to found over the years. His time amongst the townsfolk made him a little less focus on being a soldier and to actually see the fun and less serious side of the world, giving him a bit of Morales and ideals. The Fall of Quel'thalas and Battles In Outland Once the scourge came and shrunk his family’s members alive to only five. Himself, his brother, father and two sisters, he quickly volunteered to follow the remaining forces to aid the new alliance under Garithos. This would send him to outland, giving him a new breed of enemies to fight against as he spent years there with Keal'thas and at that time his eldest brother, one of the now even smaller three family members left alive. Eventually he would be sent to serve under the Illidari unit, his previous skills and constant training giving him a small amount of the requirements for training to become a demon hunter. However his brother was given a different unit, following Keal'thas to tempest keep, he would blindly follow their fallen prince to his own death. The news of this would soon make him stop his training and flee from the temple, leaving the elf with large amounts of training incomplete. As the wars in outland ended he completed his training after help from the wondering demon hunter altrius. Returning Home He'd return home when the Sunfurys were given a chance at redemption. Hiring a warlock and alchemist to restore his eyes but save the new found powers he acquired. With the small peace before the undead began to attack him once again began to drift to that of an ordinary citizen of Quel'thalas, traveling and gathering his family’s remains to give them proper burials. He continued to train and even had his town’s population return to balance. This small time of peace would end with the undead spreading now, eventually making him return to battle, this time as a crusader. During his time in Northrend he learned restraint and how to not rely on the chaotic powers he gained from outland. by time the war with the Lich king ended he was already home, making plans to use his small island, home and the town and its inhabitants to form a small order. Over the next few years, rather than only be a reserved soldier for when the horde or Quel'thalas was in dire times, he made himself a small order, first from his townsfolk but soon to all the races within the horde. Giving it the appearance of a mercenary order he make sure to prevent any possible threats. Pandaria Following the tail end of the Cataclysm, Raithios and his guild had many allies as well as Enemies. Throughout the final moments of Deathwings final battles, many key members of his order would splinter apart, by time the threat had ended only a handful of the founding members had remained. This trend would continue for some time, eventually prompting Raith to change the Name of the order to Seasons of Shadow, since members changed very often either due to deaths, retirement or splintering each new season brought in a new generation of followers. Through this time the war between the horde and Alliance only escalated, to the point his order was no longer neutral and had fully begun to support the Horde. He participated in what was thought to be a small wave of pushes to rid the alliance from coastal horde territories was in truth a first wave of the bombing in Theramore. He’d withdraw from the battlefield but not before taking one final task assigned to this battle, that of making a distract so horde captives could escape the city. Once done he and his allied left the battered city to meets its demise. The weeks following that was mostly quiet, with the lost of his first wife he took to raising his two children, eventually being asked repeatly by officers in his order to return to the battlefield he left his children in the care of sitter in Dalaran, believing it to be one of the last neutral and out of the way areas on Azeroth where they wouldn’t be harmed. Pandaria wars. Over Time sailing to be reinforcements to the main armies in Pandaria he had heard many rumors of the land, about the emotions becoming monstrous beast. Raith only believed these to be tall tales of the natives that spooked many of the soldiers. Once there he quickly took to the battlefields, at first only dealing with more alliance troops but as the tension died down and the threats of the alliance lowered he had begun to explore the new continent, becoming fascinated of the stories of the thunderking and even had sought to combine the element of lighting to his demon hunting skills. He summoned his order there and with them spread between the different zones they had begun to tackle threats with other forces. Opening once lost vaults for explores to search through. One such vault being claimed to be the crypt of the greatest emperors and vault of the mogus god, but nothing seemed to come it in his eyes so he sought out to find battles. Hunting many fabled and skill creatues and even honing his skills against fabled travelers and fihters of Pandaria. Meanwhile reports would find him, informing him more and more of the downward spiral of the horde, even many of his long time friends becoming distant.One such incident was when the horde had broken the truce to not use Dalaran as staging grounds. In retaliation for this many Blood elves had begun to be taken prisoner, some even killed. A large skirmish soon took place by many guilds against alliance orders , seeking to free the captives. He joined this battle in hopes of freeing his children and their sitter, Sadly when he entered the city and even prison, on their way to escape their sitter was killed along with others by archers made of many races of the alliance. This made a large hatred in his heart from then on toward the alliance that he has not let go. Over the next few weeks he continued to take odd jobs until finally a push against the thunderkings fortress was set, He took the chance and moved with the first wave of attacks, spending days at a time on the island, fighting and searching for any clue or the power to weild even a portion of the power the thunderking had. He found many clues and even underwent many sacred rituals to empower himself, but by time the fortress was finally penetrated and the thunderking and his ancient captive, Ra’den were freed he had only gained a small immunity and the ability to channeled lighting into his weapons momentarily. There however was a cost in all this, one of his remining long time friends who had been struggling with keeping himself from becoming wretched undertook one of the rituals, it had empowered him but made him reckless and bloodthirsty, Forcing Raith to imprison the man, But Raith was resourceful, using the constant build of raw energy he amitted he became a energy source that powered the runes on his home island and helped the villagers there contained their own struggles with magic. Rebellion-Seiging of Orgrimmar. Following the end of the Thunderking, many weeks passed, mostly of none important to the point that Raith had become a Gladiator and even took the tournament of the white tiger. But the aggression of many orcish members had become to great to ignore and rumors of the attempted assaisnation of Vol’jin had began to spur a rebellion. Raith made no issues of this, trying to stay loyal, that is till he and many of his followers and a dear friend of his were betrayed by her Husband. Sent to gather information on a Alliance amry building they were shot by orcish artillery, planned to eliminate possible rebels. With many escaping but a handful of his members dead he pledged the full service into dethroning Garrosh. This cost a large splinter once again but those who disagreed were soon proven wrong. And the following weeks his members dedicated to freeing surrounding towns of Garroshes rule and stealing supplies. Until finally the final push came. He and his members aidded, pushing where they could until Garrosh had finally been captured. Peace time-Iron horde rise and fall'' With Garrosh Dethroned, The Alliance started to try and take horde lands. the first of these was that of Arathi Basin, it had always been under constant battle, but many Alliance guilds had grown restless forcing a strike back. Raith had pledged his order to the defense of the zone. Here he met his Future wife Saorei, she had joined his order a few days prior and since Raith constantly volunteered for assault groups he had her come along as a medic. Over the weeks that ensued the two came closer and closer. Once the Alliance was driven out of the zone and many forces left Raith stayed behind with Saorei where they officially began becoming lovers. The next weeks seemed to come and go, the two grew closer and even participated In more tournaments as a duo, even leading small scale skirmish of the order against other would be alliance conquerors. The final Large scale skirmish was that of the Stonetalon Mountains. A goblin cartel was looking to rebuild Orgimmar and wood was needed, the local night elves in the area had killed many of the workers and a battle was started leaving the mountain bloodied, but finally a attempted peace treaty was made. Raith volunteered to help host this treaty tournament, Even having some of his members participate. Sadly the treaty had fallen apart but no other large scale battles ensued from then on. The next few months Raith settled, his order taking part in small missions while he and Saorei grew closer, eventually engaging and even her becmoning pregnant. News of Garroshs escape had spread and bounties for Garrosh supporters had become the norm, but this made Him very lax and even contemplated the disbandment of his order since it had died down aswell. That is until the Iron horde came, destroying the two bases the guarded it and raising alarms. Without hesitation many roups orginazed and pushed them back, Raith and his fiancée and order memebrs included, leaving many of their loved ones behind for months as they fought and survived on the old world of Dreanor, hunting an dkilling Garrosh and even destroying many of the iron hordes grand fortresses. After making contact with Azeroth and easy travel between the two timelines Raith had signed papers to merge his order with another, becoming a officer, Now he spends his time with his family and hunting and battling the remants of the Iron horde. . Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Blood Elf Category:Demon Hunters